This invention relates to an improved method of adding metals salts to wood, coal, charcoal or paper fires commonly built in home fireplaces.
Interesting and pleasing color effects can be produced by the introduction of certain metal salts into fires usually built in home fireplaces. Presently such materials are dry blends of the various components and as such, have certain disadvantages. These blends are non-homogeneous, consisting of various particle sizes and shapes. These conditions lead to segregation of the powder during storage, handling and especially application. In addition the finer particles contained in these blends tend to become entrained in the combustion gases exiting the fireplace thereby losing their value while contributing to air pollution. Additional material can be lost because these powders do not adhere to the combustibles and a significant proportion fall to the bottom of the fireplace and are not utilized.